japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazui Kurosaki
Kazui Kurosaki (黒崎一勇) is a young human boy with Shinigami powers. He is the only son of Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime Inoue. Including the grandson of Isshin and the late Masaki Kurosaki. And is the nephew of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Background Kazui Kurosaki was born as the only child and son to Ichigo, and Orihime Inoue less than ten years after Yhwach's defeat, and lives in Karakura Town with both of his parents and two aunts. It's unknown if his grandfather, Isshin Kurosaki is even alive when Kazui is a child. His birthday is also a complete mystery. Personality Kazui Kurosaki is shown as being an adventurous young child, by regularly making uninvited appearances in Hiyori Sarugaki's home and freely interacting with remnants of Yhwach's Reiatsu. He would also be unaware that he is being spy on mostly by his mother's spiritual powers. His personality is like that of his father's as a young child before Masaki's death. Appearance Kazui Kurosaki is a very small young boy with light fair skin, dark orange hair, thick eyebrows and two large dark orange eyes. His face closely resembles that of his mother, by having the same shaped eyes, thick eyebrows and facial curves. While he inherited his father's spiky hair, although his hair is noticeably more smoother than Ichigo's. He wears a dark green hoodie and shorts. When he transforms into a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami robe, although he also retains his hoodie. Possibly meaning that he doesn't lose his soul while turning into a Shinigami. Abilities Enhanced Speed Kazui Kurosaki has shown to be very fast; such as after being caught in the Visored warehouse, Hiyori noted that he "runs like the wind". Zanpakuto Kazui wields his Zanpakuto on his back. It's tsuba has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, being essentially identical to the shape of the tsuba of his father's former Bankai. Shikai Unknown Bankai Not Achieved Bleach The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc Ten years later after Yhwach's defeat, Kazui at the age of 10 goes to Hiyori Sarugaki's home, but is chased out by Hiyori. He returns to his house and goes in to Yuzu's room, where he sees a hole oozing out which is that of Yhwach's Reiatsu. He proceeds to touch the Reiatsu by sticking his hand in the hole, but as he does this, the last remnants of Yhwach's power dissipate, which surprises him. He then turned his back as Ichika Abarai suddenly transports herself through a makeshift portal. Ichika introduces herself as a Shinigami apprentice, and Kazui introduces himself but also reveals he is a Shinigami as well, thus shocking her. A artwork from Tite Kubo shows that an older Kazui goes to school with Ichika. Quotes *(to Ichika) "I'm Kazui Kurosaki" *"And I'm a Shinigami too!". Relationships 'Orihime Inoue' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Karin Kurosaki' He loves his aunt a lot. 'Yuzu Kurosaki' He loves his aunt a lot. 'Isshin Kurosaki' 'Tatsuki Arisawa' 'Yasutora "Chad" Sado' 'Uryu Ishida' 'Rukia Kuchiki' 'Renji Abarai' 'Ichika Abarai' Knownable Relatives *'Masaki Kurosaki' (Grandmother/dead) *'Isshin Kurosaki' (Grandfather) *'Orihime Inoue' (Mother) *'Ichigo Kurosaki' (Father) *'Karin Kurosaki' (1st Aunt) *'Yuzu Kurosaki' (2nd Aunt) *'Sora Inoue' (Uncle/dead) Trivia *He, and his aunt Karin both have the same letter initials (K.K). *U.S.A fans love his character development and design way more than Boruto. This is because Kazui respects his father's generation and era whereas Boruto does not. Kazui has some similarities to Uzumaki Boruto as well. *Both are boys. *Both look like their father. *Both have a female best friend. *Both resembles their mother in looks. *Both are skilled with swords. *Both have great speed. *Both are pre teens. He also has some similarities with Himura Kenji from Rurouni Kenshin. *Both are the son of the main character. *Both look like their mother. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : ??? *'English' : ??? all information on Kazui Kurosaki came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kazui_Kurosaki Gallery Kazui kurosaki.jpg|Kazui meets Ichika Abarai in his aunts bedroom Category:Characters Category:Males